


君子好逑/Good Gentleman

by MarauderIvy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: MI6年终聚会上，有一位特工向M示好；跟着他回家的却是另一位。
Relationships: James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	君子好逑/Good Gentleman

那发生在MI6的年终聚会上。

一切都进展顺利，到目前为止，还没有人当众斗殴或是耍酒疯，对此，M非常满意。非说有什么令他头疼的，那就是007和006，前者不出意料地缺了席，后者则出于某种令人不愿深究的原因，而对他过分热情。马洛里为了回避他，特意躲到了角落里去，时不时让比尔·坦纳和Q帮他观察对方的动向；然而重重防护之下，006还是找到了他，正动身朝他走来。

006在剑桥时主修文学，因此骨子里有种浪漫天性——有时甚至过于奔放。三个月前他刚刚擢升为零零号特工，两个月前刚完成了第一桩任务，不幸负伤，但仍然不辱使命。回来之后，M不吝褒奖了他几句以示鼓励，从此以后事情就朝着某个微妙的方向一发不可收拾地而去了。

“晚上好，我亲爱的M，”006眼里闪着狂热的光，就差跪下来吻他的手了，“容我说句，您今晚真是英俊极了。”

几乎是立刻地，马洛里觉得他的头疼复发了。“谢谢。”他还是挤出这么一句，在余光里看到Q幸灾乐祸地扬起嘴角，坦纳则面露同情。

“我看您没戴我之前送您的那条领带，您是不是不喜欢那个颜色？”

“呃，不，我只是忘记了。”实际上他连包装都没打开就扔进了抽屉深处，倒不是说他会让006知道。没什么必要揉碎一个年轻人的心。自从那次任务以后，006每次都有意无意地给他带点什么回来，有时是领带袖扣类的装饰品，有时是威士忌或者鲜花。一开始他并不介意，直到随着礼物一并来了写着莎士比亚第18号十四行诗（ _我能否将你比作夏天？_ ）*的卡片。他不得不谨慎处理它们了。在流言蜚语甚嚣尘上的MI6，你干什么都得小心些。

最令人吃惊的是，有次马洛里在会议结束后随口说了句觉得办公室的地毯有些褪了色，次日就发现地毯给人换掉了，新换的的那一块质地是厚厚的克什米尔羊绒。他不用说都明白是谁指使的。007当天走进来的时候，注意到了这个小小细节，眼睛微妙地一闪。

“地毯很漂亮。”

“007，你已经迟到了，何不赶紧坐下来开始汇报，而不是对无关紧要的事情评头论足呢？”

邦德一哂：“我的错，长官。”他移开了目光。

而这还只是006那些诸多令人困扰的举动中的一件罢了。还有的，就比如现在，他正在滔滔不绝讲述他曾在罗马尼亚上演的惊魂一幕，为了打动马洛里。”他们问我，我是怎么做到开着一只轮胎报废了的吉普车穿越普鲁特河的。当然是为了英格兰，但更重要的……”他含情脉脉地看了眼马洛里，“亲爱的M，对于您交给我的使命，我向来都竭尽全力。”

马洛里忍不住轻咳一声，转开视线。Q默默地离开了，大概是担心自己再继续下去会憋不住笑。五分钟后，坦纳也找借口去了吧台。“实际上，”006继续说，“这世界上就没有什么是我不能为您做的……”

马洛里非常清楚自己年轻的时候相当有吸引力。甚至有段时间里，他最不缺的就是追求者，他们像影子似的跟着他，女人还有男人，甚至邻里的一只猫也对他表现出了浓厚的兴趣。上了年纪之后，情况减缓了一些，但显然——从006的反应来看——年龄还没有杜绝他的魅力。他不知道他是否该觉出些荣幸，多多少少地。

“你看着有些心不在焉的，长官，有什么是我能为你效劳的吗？再来些香槟？”

“呃，好吧，谢谢。”

006走了，马洛里刚松口气，身边就传来一声低沉的：“晚上好，M。”

他差点吓了一跳。差点。“007，你见鬼的是哪里冒出来的？”

“窗户。你没看到？”

“如果你不知道那边那两扇是什么的话——那叫做门。”

“我了解了。”007回答，懒洋洋地往桌上一靠。他穿着严谨精致、裁剪得当的夜礼服，打着领结，托帕石袖扣衬得他的眼睛愈发蓝得透澈了。“你怎么耽搁这么久？”

“路上出了点意外，不过，已经解决了。”他掸了掸礼服下摆。马洛里把他上下打量一番，见他脸色不错，料想应该是没怎么伤筋动骨。他点点头，移开目光，注视着006的身形。那年轻人正在跟端着盘子的侍者说这说那，谈笑风生。

许是觉察了他脸上的那么一抹忧虑，007轻轻一笑，好整以暇道：“需要我帮你解决掉他吗，长官？”

M吃了一惊：“解决？你要怎么，谋杀他吗？”

邦德耸了耸肩：“除非你觉得有那个必要。”

“当然没有！”马洛里揉着疼痛不已的额角，“实际上，你最好对他友善些。那孩子很崇拜你。”

“崇拜我？我看他对你更有兴趣吧？”

远远地，006从托盘上取了两杯酒，正朝他们走来。马洛里压低声音：“你听到我说的了？”

邦德露出一抹令人捉摸不透的笑容：“遵命，M。”

006回来了，把酒杯放到桌上，他满怀歉意地对邦德说：“晚上好。真抱歉，我没看到你也在……”

“请别担心。”

趁没人在看，邦德回身从桌上的花瓶里取出一枝玫瑰，掐去茎叶，别在了扣眼里。马洛里注意到他的举动，微微皱了皱眉，邦德回以微笑。他从路过的侍者手里托盘中拿了杯伏特加混马提尼，靠在桌沿上，一边啜饮，一边微眯着眼睛环视着宴会厅，仿佛捕猎间隙的动物。舞池里两个I支部的管理员，好像喝醉了，靠在彼此怀里来回摇晃；钱班霓正在跟邦德的私人秘书，玛丽·古德奈特*小姐交谈，两人俱是光彩照人；然而更多的，是像邦德这样的特工，举着酒杯，若有所思地自斟自酌，像是在默默庆祝自己又活过了一年……

随着时间的推移，006变得愈发热烈而大胆。实话说来，他其实长得也不赖，学究气质浓厚，有点剑桥五杰*那些人的意思。“我已经仰慕您很久了，”他梦呓似的说，声音因为酒精而模糊不清，“您就是我的标杆与希望……”

这期间，007始终没说话，脸上的表情似笑非笑。在宴会厅某个角落爆发了一场危机，看样子是某个外勤特工在展示他的手枪时不幸走了火，肋骨吃了颗子弹，被紧急拉去了医院。马洛里叹了口气，看了眼醉意迷蒙（但目光依旧饱含爱意）的006，不动声色往后退了一步。

“如果你们不介意我来根烟。”马洛里取出烟盒，随即发现自己忘了带打火机。006立刻殷勤地上前一步，在口袋里奋力摸索，掏了个空。“我记得我明明......它刚刚还在的……”他看着失望极了。

007这才慢吞吞地动弹了一下：“恐怕我只有火柴，长官。”

“什么都行。”

邦德注视着马洛里像上世纪四十年代的绅士们一样，擦亮一根火柴，点燃香烟，随即优雅地一挥手灭了火苗。006也盯着他，脸上带着毫不掩饰的痴迷。音响里传出了《蓝色多瑙河》，音符款款地飘向流光溢彩的厅堂上方。006突然站直了身体，说道：“亲爱的长官，我想……我有一事相求。”

马洛里在心里再次叹气：“什么事？如果你是指跳舞的话，恐怕你得找别人。我不年轻了。”

“噢，不。别担心。我怎么会不考虑您的身体情况呢！虽说，是的，我多么想……”他叽叽咕咕起来，脸上露出如痴如醉的表情，鬼知道他在幻想什么。在一旁，邦德的双眼微微一暗。006清清喉咙，正色道：“是这样的，我想问，您今晚有没有空。”

邦德慢条斯理地喝着酒。“实际上，”马洛里想道，或许是时候让这个年轻人直面残酷事实了。许愿的时候你不一定会如愿，你爱的人也不一定会爱你，世事一贯如此。“实际上，”他重复道，“很遗憾，我今晚已经有约了。”

邦德缓缓把酒杯放到了桌上，笑容似乎冷酷了几分。006一愣：“是谁……谁这么幸运呢？”

“噢，你知道。就是在工作上认识的。”马洛里说道，决心继续讲下去，可能他也有点喝多，或者他宁肯残忍一回，也受不了006的热切追求了，“他非常迷人。”

这个“他”字仿佛落下一记重锤，006倒吸了口凉气，震惊和心碎在他脸上交织着。马洛里看了眼邦德，后者一声不吭。他胸前的玫瑰热烈红火，眼睛则是冰透的蓝，有些黯淡。“请继续讲讲，”006恳求道，“我想要知道是什么人……”

马洛里思索着、考虑着：“他有那么点儿难以形容，”他说，“有时甚至令人难以忍受，但是，”记忆在脑海中缓慢回溯，“总的来说，他出色且可靠，忠诚到了极致。并且我相信，”片刻停顿，“在必要的时候，他甚至可以很温柔。”

邦德不再微笑了，而是将视线平直地投向前方。插在扣眼里的玫瑰花瓣凋敝了一些，有一片落在了地板上。006自言自语地说：“那么请至少让我送您去那里吧。”

“那就太感谢了。”

006垂头丧气地往大门走去，邦德远远地看着他们离开，面无表情。到了楼梯口，坦纳忽然出现了，有些气喘吁吁的。他对006说：“恐怕你得下去一趟，你的车出了问题。”

006呆住了：“怎么回事？”

“据说是引擎出了点差错。”

“可是这怎么可能！我明明……”

马洛里摇了摇头，折回到大厅里。邦德还在原地未动，面对着空了的酒杯。他看到马洛里，露出淡淡的微笑，笑容不知怎么，有些绵里藏针的：“我猜，你只好坐我的车走了吧。”

“这都是你安排好的，是不是？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”邦德挑挑眉毛，领着他往楼下走去。路过006和坦纳的时候，他冷着脸跟他们道了再见。坐进阿斯顿·马丁的副驾驶，觥筹交错的声响逐渐安静下来。马洛里朝他伸出手：“拿出来吧。”

“拿什么？”

“006的打火机。”

有些昂然自得地，邦德从怀里掏出那个银色的小玩意儿，在空中抛了一抛。马洛里轻哼道：“你的身手倒是越来越好了。”

“一般般吧。”邦德谦虚道。

“记得给他还回去。”

“当然。”

邦德发动了引擎。马洛里说：“希望你没给他的车造成什么永久伤害。”邦德踩下油门，有些狡黠地扬了扬嘴角：“我很懂分寸，长官。所以说去哪里？”

夜色中的伦敦街道从窗外飞驰而过。挂着乌云的天幕下，一群灰鸽子飞过了圣保罗大教堂的穹顶。“去我家吧。”马洛里说。他听到邦德的呼吸微微一滞：“你不去见…那个人了？”

“我改主意了。”

“好吧，我希望他不会生你的气。”

阿斯顿·马丁拐过空无一人的街道，停在了温莎森林附近。坐在熄火的车里，邦德低头瞧了瞧扣眼里那朵玫瑰，有些自嘲地笑了笑，将它取了下来，随意扔到一旁。马洛里站在台阶上，等着他。夜风温柔地掠起他的衣服。

邦德微叹口气，压下心中那一丝酸楚，打开车门。

M家里很整洁，壁炉里洋溢着温暖的火光，有种邦德自己的公寓中不曾有过的家的气息，令他眷恋。他摇摇头屏除那念想。没理由去希求不可能得到的东西。他在炉火前面杵着，看着马洛里脱去西装外套。昏暗的光线溶去了他眼睛里的攻占性，隐匿了压迫感，只剩下一丝忧郁。他仿佛一副被岁月模糊了的画，剩下灿烂光辉的剪影。“如果你没什么事，长官，”邦德生硬地道，“我这就走了。”

“你有急事？”

“哦，我得去把打火机还给他。”邦德讽刺地回答。马洛里有些被他气笑了：“你什么时候变得这么热心肠？”

“我看不出我有什么留下的必要。如果您要跟什么人有什么……我可不想打扰。”他语气难免有些酸涩，甚至是辛辣。直到这一刻他才发现自己这么在乎。这认知令他如此气恼。

“坐吧，”马洛里朝沙发示意；邦德没有动弹，“实际上，关于那个人，我还没说完。”

“恕我冒昧，长官，但我他妈的一点都不想听。”

马洛里的目光稍稍冷了几分。邦德知趣地不敢再动，但是倔强地看着他：“我累了，而且这么说吧，我不在乎。”马洛里这才发现，他扣眼里的玫瑰也消失了。

“你就听着吧。”他说，仿佛有几分逗乐。邦德抿紧嘴唇；他才不要站在这里，听马洛里描述他那个不知名姓的秘密爱人。那个幸运的家伙，未必有他优秀，却一准比他 _完整_ 。“让我想想。我有说过他非常迷人吗？”

“是的。”他语气挖苦。

“他的确如此，”直视着他，马洛里压低声音，“尤其是他的眼睛，让人想要一直凝视下去，直至世界终结。”

邦德的呼吸蓦然一顿。

“并且，是啊，他很让人头疼。我想是缺乏管教的缘故。”马洛里微微勾起唇角，“尽管他大多数时候都很聪明，有时却能愚蠢得令人震惊。”

邦德的脸色猛然一变：“你是什么意思？”

“你听到我说的了。”

“非常好笑，M。”

“如果你非要这么觉得。”

邦德几步上前，身影朝他欺压过来。那双眼睛里盘桓着怒火与惊诧，接着忽然间，他的身体疲惫地垮了下来。“你……”声音在他喉间震动。他低下头来，有些不知所措，接着试探性地把手扶到马洛里肩膀上。他没被推开。凝视着他的双眼，马洛里压低声音，轻声道：“并且——尽管这是那么难以置信——可我似乎已经爱上了他。”

邦德压下来，胡乱地吻住了他。酒精与烟草的气味在他们唇齿间盘桓。马洛里搂住他的腰，啃咬着他的嘴唇；那似乎是邦德浑身上下唯一柔软的地方。吻完之后，邦德仍不愿离开，跪在他双膝之间，锐利的蓝眼睛此刻有些沉醉。“你刚刚说我缺乏管教？”他低声问。

马洛里点点头。

“现在就是个好时候。”

马洛里的眼睛晦暗下来：“这是个邀请吗？”

“看你怎么想了，”邦德回答。他试探着扯松了马洛里的领带，接着把手伸向他的皮带扣，“我亲爱的长官。”

在贴着典雅壁纸的墙上，两个身影逐渐重叠到了一起。

事后，邦德随意披了件外套，靠在沙发里，摆弄着那个银色的打火机。他的身体以一种令人愉悦的方式疼痛着。马洛里看了他一眼：“你别对他太放肆了，”停顿半晌，又说，“他也没做错什么。”

“是啊，除了觊觎不属于自己的东西。”邦德把打火机丢到一边，想着怎么让006彻底一了百了，明白自己那一腔热恋是不可能有结果的。或许他应该打一条M的领带？在壁炉边上，马洛里拿起茶几上的麦卡伦威士忌酒瓶，倒了两杯。火光勾勒着他的轮廓，显得是那么模糊而不真切。邦德微微泛出了几分做梦似的错觉。他真的竟然能拥有这一切吗？

马洛里举起酒杯，斟酌着祝词：“敬女王和国家？”

邦德走上前去，拿起自己的那杯。琥珀光在玻璃壁里晃动着。“不，”他微微一笑，举杯碰了碰，“敬我们。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> *莎士比亚18号十四行诗：以著名的Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? (我能否将你比作夏天？你比夏天更美丽温婉)开头。
> 
> *玛丽·古德奈特：弗莱明原著中邦德的私人秘书。
> 
> *剑桥五杰（Cambridge Five）：包括金·菲尔比在内五名剑桥出身的、被克格勃招募的英国间谍。


End file.
